Falling Into You
by alena-chan
Summary: [AU] 'She had been wearing a simple black swimsuit unless all the other women who had been all dressed up in skimpy bikinis not that I would have mind seeing her in a bikini.' RobRaeWally [ON HOLD]


_**A/N:**It's a new story, but before you all begin to kill me, I just wanted to point out that this story is a Birthday present for…**Cherry Jade!**_

_Yep, it's my dear** Cherrie-chan's **birthday and this story is entirely dedicated toher… and I think you all agree with me when I say how wonderful and awesome and kind and nice**Cherry Jade **is… and she deserves much more than just a story, but alas, it's the only thing I can offer… I hope you like it, dear_

_So,**Cherrie-chan**, I wish you a Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday and that all of your wishes will come true…_

_Just have a wonderful and fantastic day and just enjoy your special day and don't let anything spoil it… okay…?_

_

* * *

_

_(Read more at the end of the story… but before you read the story, I just wanted to warn you that there might be more mistakes in it than usually. This chapter isn't beta-ed, because I wanted this story to be a surprise for Cherry Jade and since she is my beta, I couldn't send her the chapter… so, bear with me and I will correct the errors ASAP! Promise…)_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine… duh…!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
**_

_**Falling Into You**_

**_Prologue:_**

"_**I love you…"**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

She had been sitting in a sun chair at the pool with a book in her hands. She had been totally oblivious to her surrounding… she had been too immerged in her book.

_Maybe that was the moment I had fallen in love with her…?_

She had been wearing a simple black swimsuit… unless all the other woman who had been all dressed up in skimpy bikinis… not that I would have mind seeing her in a bikini. It just caught my eye… I don't even really know why…

She had been so beautiful then… not that she isn't beautiful now.

I'm not really sure why I had approached her, but I had done it and I had known that it had been the right thing when her amethyst eyes had looked up at me in a fiercely glance.

But it hadn't been passion that had made her eyes lit up rather annoyance of me for interrupting her reading time.

Every other guy had ran away from the dirty look she had thrown at me… but I never had been someone to back down from a challenge… and there was just something that pulled me to her.

She had looked at me her long violet tresses falling in her eyes asking me without words what I want from her.

It was then I had seen the small birthmark on her right shoulder. I'm not sure why I had noticed such a small, pointless thing, but I did…

_And maybe that had been the moment I had fallen in love with her…?_

I hadn't been sure what to answer her. I hadn't known the answer myself at that time.

Why had I sought her out…? What had she that I couldn't take my eyes off of her…?

"I… I… like your book…" It had been the first thing that came out of my mouth and I can still feel the embarrassment that had burnt inside of me that faithful day-

Her huge amethyst eyes had looked at me surprised and bewildered before the corner of her mouths tugged upwards for what could be called a wry smile.

"I had never imagined meeting a male person who reads cheap romance novels," She had said and with that it had been the first time I had heard her voice.

It would be a lie if I say her voice sounded like that of an angel, but still, for **_me_** her voice had been the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

_Maybe** this** had been the moment I had fallen in love with her…?_

I had opened my mouth only to close it again. I think I looked like a fish out of water and my cheeks began to redden.

"Richard Grayson…" I'd extended my hand for her to shake.

For a moment she had just looked at my hand as if it had been a dangerous snake that would bide her, but then she'd placed her small hand in mine and I'd relinquished her soft, cool touch.

"Raven W- Roth…"

Maybe this should have been the moment I should have realized that she never could be mine, but I was too fascinated from the woman in front of me… too enchanted to think properly.

I cleared my throat before speaking up again and once again my mind worked on its own accord… or had it been my heart…?

"Would you eat something with me tonight…?"

I hadn't been aware that I had been speaking until I heard my voice escape from my lips. It had sounded strange, hopeful and almost full of anxiety.

The question had been out and I had been sure that she would refuse… that she would slap me… or just leave me there without a second glance.

But to my surprise I could see her struggle with her answer. She had wanted to go out with me, but something was holding her back.

I'm not sure how I had managed to read her so fast, but it seemed so natural as if I had known her forever… just as if… I don't know… I just could see through her…

I had wanted to say something, but she had me to it, "It would be a pleasure for me, Mr Grayson."

It had seemed as if I had won her struggle, but for how long…?

"Richard," I had corrected her quickly. "Just Richard…" I smiled down at her with my best charming smile and I realized that I was still looming over her.

"Richard…" Raven had repeated my name and it was almost frightening how wonderful my name sounded out of her mouth.

_Had it been then I had fallen in love with Raven…?_

Everything went by a blur from then on… every single moment I spent with her…

The way she'd looked when we went out to eat something, the way her soft hair fell in her eyes as the wind blew through it, her wonderful scent of vanilla and fresh strawberries, the way her eyes lit up when she was talking about one of her favourite books… everything went by a blur…

Five days we had spent with each other: Raven had told me about her small bookstore and about her friends Terra and Karen and Kori and I had told her about the death of my parents and my adopted father.

Five days…

It had been the last night and we stood in front of her hotel suite.

Five days and we hadn't even kissed each other… we had just talked… only sent time with each other and it had been enough.

The last night before I had to go back to Gotham City and she to Jump City… it had been the last night and my last change to confess…

I still remember how her soft lips had felt against my cheek as she had me kissed me goodbye.

_Maybe then I had fallen in love…?_

Before I had known what I had done, my lips found hers…

My tongue parted her soft plump lips tasting the sweetness underneath. I think, it had been the most intense and passionate kiss in my life.

My hand had been rooming all over her body before Raven had pushed me away… reluctantly.

She had shaken her head and looked at me with sadness evident in her beautiful eyes.

"I can't…" Her voice had come out strangled and chocked and everything I had wanted had been to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright.

I had reached out for her, but Raven just shook away my hand.

"Please, I can't… I just can't…"

"Why…?" It had been the only think I could muster.

Again, the sad smile had crossed her face and then she had pulled something out of her purse… something shiny… something simple…

… _a ring…_

"Raven…?" My mouth had been so dry and somehow I had the urge to laugh out loud.

It had been so ironic… the one woman I loved and wanted more than anything else was married… she had already someone to share a lifetime with… she already had a soul mate…

Again, she had just shaken her head...

"I'm so sorry…"

"Just one night…" I had heard me saying and Raven looked at me in surprise. "I just want one night… one night before I have to forget you… one night before you leave me…"

I had sounded so pathetic and I had known that I had no right to ask her such a thing, but there had been nothing else for me to say or ask or do…

She already had found her prince…

"I can't-" She had begun to protest, but I cut her short.

"One night, Raven… just this night…"

Before I could have said something else her mouth was on my again. Blindly I had groped for the door knob opening the door to her suite.

We had stumbled to her bed and I had pushed her gently so that she had been laying on the bed.

She had looked so beautiful then… her hair faming all around her, her sweet lips slightly parted and her eyes closed.

_It was then I had known without a doubt that I was in love with this wonderful woman._

I had kissed her again and lost myself in her.

Her dress had melted away from her body and my clothes had been thrown carelessly in a corner of the room.

Blue met amethyst, black mingled with violet, tanned melted together with almost grey skin until the colors blurred together and came together in a powerful showdown.

"_I love you…"_

Was the last thing I had heard falling from her lips before my eyes closed and I began drowning in a sea of purple and grey.

When I had awoken the next morning I couldn't feel her warm embrace by my side, but my nose still tingled from her vanilla/strawberry scent.

I had sat on the bed taking in her scent and then I had begun to laugh… and to cry…

"_I love you…"_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **I'm not sure if I should continue this story… it could stand as a one-shot, but I already have many ideas for a progressing story…_

_Honestly, it's up to **Cherry Jade **and you to decide if I should continue this…_

_If you want me to continue, this story will be a Richard(Robin)/Raven/Wally(Flash) triangle/love/Romance/drama/angst-story…_

_Tell me what you want and how you like this… okay…?_

_And yes, I know it was confusing and yes, it will clear up when I continue this story…_

_Btw, the story will alternate between First person P.O.V and normal P.O.V… the next one will be a normal P.O.V and the one after from Raven's P.O.V._

_

* * *

_

_Anyway, that was it from me… leave me a little review and don't forget to wish **Cherry Jade** a Happy Birthday…_

… _and take care and be safe…  
_

_Love, Alena _


End file.
